


We didn't realize what we had all along

by Dananickerson82



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Noah Puckerman had a rough paper route growing up, but he was able, with some help, overcome. What happens when he gives back to the person who helped him out? AU. Warning, minor character death. Solely based on characters, not actors. Warning, Age Gap couple.x-posted on FFnet under my name of Hydrochloric Cutie
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury & Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 3





	We didn't realize what we had all along

**Part 1: Sophomore Year**

“Miss P, you got a sec?” Noah asked, poking his head into her office. The woman in question looked up and gestured for him to come in and have a seat. “I could really use some advice.”

“I’m all ears Noah,” she replied happily. Emma put her things away and looked across her desk at the mohawked teen, giving him her undivided attention. Noah closed her office door behind him and sat down. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“I know you’re close with Mr. Schue, so you probably know all the issues with glee club right now,” he began. Emma nodded thoughtfully. Even she thought the teachers at this school gossiped too much, but she knew that there was a lot of drama in the relatively small club. “So Quinn is pregnant, but Finn’s not the father.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, confused. That’s all Will had been able to talk about lately when they hung out after work. Finn broke down crying on his shoulder about how he got Quinn pregnant.

“I mean, I truly fucked up,” Noah admitted. “Sorry. But Quinn came on to me, drunk – which she did on her own, no matter what she is ever going to tell people – complaining that she’s fat. I’ve only been half in love with her for a year, so I wasn’t really in any mood to turn her down.”

“You’re the father?” Emma asked for clarification.

“She’ll go to the grave swearing it’s Finn’s,” Noah sighed. “He really thinks he got her pregnant because he went off when they were fooling around in the hot tub.”

“And you didn’t use protection?”

“She didn’t have any condoms – Queen of the celibacy club and all – so I used the one that I keep in my wallet” Noah groaned. “But it broke. She said she was covered, so I assumed she was on birth control. Apparently she felt that prayer could keep her from getting pregnant.”

“Let me get this straight,” Emma said, taking a deep breath. “Quinn is dating Finn. She is pregnant and is telling Finn that he’s the father. You used protection but it failed. She refused to get plan B – I assume because of her ‘Christian’ ideals. Now you’re sure you’re the father?

“She was a virgin,” Noah said. “And Finn does nothing but bitch that she won’t even let him touch her boobs – so she hasn’t slept with him.”

“Okay,” she replied. “What can I do to help?”

“No judgement?” Noah asked, a wary look in his eyes. He really needed someone else on his side, to trust him.

“No judgement,” Emma confirmed.

“Can you look up my school records?” Noah asked. Emma nodded. A few clicks on her computer brought up a record she could see didn’t match what she thought she knew of Noah Puckerman. “I have a 3.8 GPA, never been in detention, upper level math classes. Please keep that in mind.”

“I will, please tell me,” Emma urged gently.

“I wanna keep my daughter,” Noah admitted.

“Oh, um, are you sure? That’s a big responsibility?” she said, with a gut feeling that there was more to this story.

“Look, I get it. My Dad left six years ago, and my Ma crawled into a bottle ever since. I’ve been raising my little sister – who is six, you can do the math,” Noah said bitterly. “I’ve already been raising a child. But I won’t be like my Dad. I won’t abandon my child.”

“Oh sweetie,” Emma said empathetically. “You’re only sixteen.”

“And I’m not going to let Sarah go into foster care,” Noah said vehemently. “Ma works, and comes home to drink or goes to bars. I sweet talked the bank and we have a drinking account set up and another account that I can pay the bills from. I help out, because sometimes she doesn’t make it into work, so no pay. But I’ve been doing this for six years. I’m perfectly capable of raising Sarah and my baby. I can’t give up on them.”

“Noah,” Emma began, taking a deep breath to fortify herself. “I need you do listen to me.”

“Please don’t let them take Sarah away,” Noah pleaded, a frantic look in his eyes.

“Noah, I’m going to help you,” she insisted. “I’m not going to report your mother. But I, in good conscious, can’t not do anything. You are going to report to me, at least once a week – and more if you need to. I would also like to come see Sarah this weekend, just for my own peace of mind. I am a registered Social Worker, so I can personally ‘handle’ your ‘case’.”

Noah let out a breath. “Ma works Saturdays, 6-6, feel free to come by, I’ll make sure we aren’t out somewhere,” Noah promised. “You have no idea how grateful I am because you’re not calling the cops.”

“I am willing to trust you on this,” Emma said pointedly. “But the moment I can’t trust you on this, I’m calling the cops.”

“I just need to hide it for a year and a half,” Noah explained. “I’ve been doing some research. Once I’m 18, I can get her to sign custody over to me. I can get us out.”

“I will get the forms for you,” Emma nodded. “My suggestion is to speak with Hiram Berry. He is a family lawyer. He could make sure it was all legally sound.”

“I’ve only told one person,” Noah admitted. “But I can’t tell Rachel. She will tell everyone, and I can’t risk Quinn going crazy on me.”

“I will contact Hiram and he can meet you one day,” Emma suggested. “He won’t say a word to Rachel, client privilege.”

“I guess,” Noah said warily.

“Who have you told?”

“Kurt,” Noah said. “I needed a job, and his Dad was willing to give me a shot. And I could make a career out of it. It’s been pretty interesting so far. I’ve been cleaning the shop for the past two years, and now I’m learning more things so I can do more and more simple things.”

“A good job like that is hard to come by,” Emma commented. “I’m impressed.”

“I work as a custodian at my Temple too,” Noah revealed. “They help me out with child care.”

“Child care?”

“Well, I need to work, so I can’t leave Sarah alone,” Noah explained. “They have an afterschool program until 6:30. I work from 3-6 and pick Sarah up, get home, and make dinner. I work at Temple Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. We have Temple Saturday. And I work with Burt Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.”

“What time is Temple? I don’t want to interfere,” Emma asked.

“We go to the 5 o’clock service,” Noah answered.

“Okay, how about I pick up some sandwiches and come over to see you around noon?”

“That’s fine,” Noah replied. “I really appreciate this Ms. P.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emma came over that following Saturday and met a very well-behaved and polite 6 year old Sarah. “Hi Sarah, my name is Emma,” Emma introduced herself. The little girl seemed shy, hiding behind Noah’s legs. “I’m here to see if you and Noah are doing alright.”

“Hi,” the little girl replied shyly. “No-noh said you work at his school.”

“I do, I am a guidance counselor,” Emma said cheerily.

“You help kids when they have problems?” Sarah asked.

“Yes,” Emma said. “I heard that Noah was taking such good care of you, that I wanted to see what a good job he was doing.”

“No-noh is the bestest!” Sarah exclaimed, causing Noah to blush quite fiercely.

“How is he the bestest?”

“How about I go get us some drinks and plates to eat these sandwiches,” Noah offered. “You can ask as many questions as you want.”

“That would be wonderful,” Emma said, handing him the bag of sandwiches. “They are kosher, from the deli up the street.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Noah said, surprised that she went those lengths for them.

“It was nothing major,” Emma insisted. “I know that you’re Jewish, and whether you’re practicing or not, it just good practice.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly, but sincerely. He left the living room and left Sarah and Emma to sit on the couch and Sarah went about answering Emma’s question.

“He is the bestest because he doesn’t yell at me, he makes me delicious breakfasts, and doesn’t make me buy the icky lunch from the school. If I’m really good, and he has some extra money, we get some stuff to make chocolate chip cookies. He makes the best cookies,” Sarah confided.

“That’s awesome,” Emma said. “I’m glad Noah takes such good care of you. It might make you sad or mad, but can you tell me about your mother?”

“Ma’s hardly ever here,” Sarah shrugged. “When she’s here, she drinks from her icky bottles and Noah makes me stay up in his room. He even lets me play on his phone. Sometimes she yells at us.”

“Has your mother ever hit you?”

“No,” Sarah sighed.

“Has she ever hit Noah?”

“No, mostly she stumbles around a lot and she ran into him once,” Sarah said, trying to remember.

“Noah said you two like to go to the park,” Emma said, sensing this was starting to upset Sarah.

“Yeah, he pushes me on the swings, and sometimes we bring our stale bread to feed the ducks at the pond,” Sarah said, a happy smile on her face.

“Ladies, lunch is served,” Noah announced from the entrance to the kitchen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Sarah, do you want to watch a movie before we go to Temple?” Noah asked after they ate their lunch.

“Yes please,” Sarah said cheerily. “Can I pick?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Noah nodded. She raced out to the living room to look at their small movie collection. “Maybe we can go to the library this week to get a new one, for Friday night?”

“Yay!” Sarah said excitedly. “Today, can we watch the Princess Bride?”

“When did we get that?”

“Kurt let me borrow it,” Sarah said. “He has his name written on the case so we don’t lose it.”

“He always was the smart one,” Noah acknowledged. “We can bring it back to him next time you come to the garage with me.”

“Can you maybe ask him if he has any other movies we can borrow?”

“I can ask him,” Noah confirmed. “Go ahead and put the movie in. I’m gonna show Miss Emma the house and see what other things she needs to ask me.”

“Okay,” Sarah said happily.

Emma was led through the house, noticing the cleanliness of the whole place, and how their rooms were perfectly in order. There were smoke alarms and carbon monoxide detectors on each level. The bathrooms were clean and food in the refrigerator. He showed her the small plumbing repair he had to make a few months ago in the kitchen, fix a hole in the dry wall from when his mom took a header. He locked up all the chemicals that Sarah wasn’t allowed to get there. He allowed her to see his mother’s room, but she left after a quick glance around.

“Noah, I’m quite satisfied that you are doing a remarkable job,” Emma concluded.

“Thanks Ms. P,” Noah said gratefully.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Beth was born in March, Quinn signed away her parental rights and left. Noah couldn’t do it. He loved this little girl with all his heart. His mother knew about Beth but was too sauced to really care. The crib was set up in his bedroom and Sarah was super excited to see her niece. Emma got herself assigned as Noah’s home bound instructor. He quite capably completed all of his assignments and was able to work ahead in some classes. Sarah still went to school, Puck went to Burt’s one day a week and the gruff mechanic offered to keep Beth with him in the office. Kurt knew about Beth but kept quiet about it. He dotes on both young girls and Noah. Noah was very grateful for Kurt’s influence on the girls. He wasn’t about much girly things, but Kurt was, so they got that influence from at least some source. Truth be told, he was grateful for all the men in his life, because he actually caught Burt braiding Sarah’s hair one day. Things were starting to go well.

**Part 2: Senior Year and immediately after**

The day of Noah Puckerman’s 18th birthday, Emma came to his house with Hiram Berry. Noah stayed home from school so they could get all the paperwork done; Noah had even gotten his mom’s work to schedule her off so she could be home for it as well. They got Ruth to sign the forms for Noah to have full legal custody of Sarah. She wasn’t too drunk, since they did it before noon, so she signed the papers. She and Noah agreed he could live home until graduation. Then he needed to find an apartment. He had started looking already and found a two bedroom fairly close by – so Sarah could still go to the same school. Noah found out he could move in as soon as May, right before graduation.

Sarah was great with Beth, for which he was eternally grateful for. They agreed to share a bedroom in their new apartment and Noah would have the other bedroom. They got second hand furniture that wasn’t taken from their house, and the girls were happy to be away from the volatility of Ruth Puckerman. Noah graduated from McKinnley after winning Nationals. A seven months pregnant Emma Schuester gave him a diploma and a hug on the graduation stage. Burt had Sarah and Beth with him in the audience to cheer for Noah. Life was going fairly well... until it wasn’t.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Ms. P?” Noah asked carefully. He approached the pregnant red head. She looks catatonic, staring out in front of her. Noah got a call from the hospital, asking him to come and help them with Emma. They hadn’t given him much detail, but with how much Emma had done for him over the years, it was the least he could do. “Emma? What’s wrong? No one will tell me. They called me because you wanted me to come be here for you. I’m here now. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Emma’s eyes blinked and flickered over to meet Noah’s gaze. “I, um, I,” she stammered. Emma looked as if she would cry in the next second if she wasn’t careful. “There was an accident. Um. Will...”

“What happened?”

“Will’s car was hit by a tractor trailer,” she murmured, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her just a bit tighter. “Will didn’t make it.”

“Mr. Schue is dead?” Noah asked hollowly. She nodded and tears began to stream down her face. “I’m gonna hug you now.” Emma nodded, so he gathered her up in his arms, settling her in his lap, rubbing her back soothingly. She buried her face in his neck, crying hysterically. “Emma, you need to slow your breathing. Match my breathing. In and out. It’s not good for the baby.” She followed his directions, and slowed her breathing, tears still streaming down her face. The ER doctor came over and broke the little bubble they were in.

“Mrs. Schuester?” he asked gently. “Would you like to go see him? We’ve cleaned him up.”

“Yes,” she croaked. Emma extricated herself from Noah’s lap and he carefully helped her stand.

“Follow me please, Miss,” the doctor said. Emma refused to let go of Noah’s hand, so he helped her down the hallway. “Sir?”

“She’s seven months pregnant, just lost her husband,” Noah said firmly. “If she needs me here, I’m here. No matter what you say.”

“Don’t leave me,” Emma said as strongly as she could. The doctor nodded warily, but could clearly see that she was in no fit shape to be there alone. Noah squeezed her hand gently as they continued walking down the hallway to the furthest trauma room.

“You don’t have to do this,” Noah reminded her as they approached the room. “We can go and you can remember him looking better.”

“I think I need to do this,” Emma said. “I need to see him, so I can know in my mind that he is actually gone. I will want to think that this is all a bad dream if I don’t go see him.”

“Okay,” Noah said. He watched Emma steel herself and step into the room where Mr. Schue’s body was. His face was visible, but he was covered the rest of the way by a sheet. They had graciously cleaned the blood, dirt, and grime off his face, but it was otherwise unmarred. Emma stood there, one hand with a death grip on Noah’s hand, one hand on her belly. The doctor met Noah’s eyes, motioning for him to step away for a word. “Emma, I need to ask the doctor something, I’m just gonna be on the other side of the room. I’m here if you need me.”

She nodded and reached a hand under the sheet to grab Will’s still warm hand. She had tears silently rolling down her cheeks as she looked down at her now deceased husband.

“What’s up Doc?” Noah asked, setting a few feet back but still keeping an eye on Emma. “What the hell happened?”

“He was t-boned by a big rig,” the doctor said. “His neck was broken on impact; he never stood a chance where his injury level was. He would have lost consciousness immediately and his body paralyzed. His heart stopped beating and passed on. It’s very unlikely he much pain, if any at all.”

“Fuck,” Noah swore. “God.”

“And you are?” the doctor asked, confused by their whole situation.

“They are my people,” Noah said shakily. “They’ve gotten me through a lot of stuff the past couple of years. He didn’t suffer at all?”

“No,” the doctor assured him. Emma let out a loud sob and Noah was quick to be back at her side as he legs began to give out.

“Let it out Em,” Noah murmured. She turned away and buried her face in his chest. “What still needs to be done here?”

“Nothing. He will be taken to the morgue and the funeral home will come to get him,” the doctor said. “She’ll have all the paperwork explained by the undertaker. But I think you two are the only ones who know. I’d suggest taking her home and start calling some relatives.”

“Yeah, I need to get her home,” Noah agreed. The doctor released them. Noah put a hand on Will’s chest briefly before leading Emma out of the hospital and into his car. “Emma, I don’t think you should be alone tonight. We’re going to go back to my apartment. I have Kurt come over to watch the girls. I’m gonna call him real quick.” Noah got her safely into the car and buckled in before calling Kurt. “Kurt. Hey man. How are the girls? Asleep? Good. Look, can you do me a huge favor? New sheets on my bed, one of my clean t-shirts and maybe your pair of pajama pants? Emma needs to stay over tonight. I’ll explain more when I get back, I promise. I’m leaving the hospital now, it’s about a 10-15 minute drive. I’ll see you soon. Thanks man.”

“Noah got into the car and drove them back to his apartment. He carefully guided Emma up to his second floor apartment. Kurt opened the door when he heard Noah in the hallway. “Let’s get you into come clean clothes and into bed. Would you like any food?” Emma shook her head. He guided her through to his bedroom and showed her the bathroom and other clothes to put on. When she was in the bathroom, he grabbed a water bottle and some peanut butter crackers and put them on the bedside table.

“Thank you Noah,” Emma said, sitting down on the bed. “I’m sorry to drag you into all of this, but I didn’t really know who else to call.”

“Don’t you worry about it,” Noah assured her. “You need to eat these crackers, drink some water, and try to sleep. I’ll start calling people for you.”

“You don’t...” she began, but he cut her off with a simple raised hand.

“Let me do this for you,” he insisted. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. “I need to tell Kurt the basic of what is going on, but I was only going to call your parents and Will’s. We can decide on who we wanna call tomorrow, but we need to get you rested and staying healthy for the baby.”

“Alright,” she conceded.

“Can I see your phone?” She nodded and handed it to him. “Get some rest. Your baby needs you as well as possible.” He kissed her forehead gently. Noah took the phone and went out where Kurt was waiting with two mugs of hot tea.

“Noah, what happened?” Kurt asked, a look of concern on his face.

“So the hospital called me because Emma asked them to,” Noah sighed, taking a sip of the beverage. “She was catatonic when I got there. The doctor came out and brought us back. Schue was hit by a big rig, came out of nowhere and t-boned his little car. Broke his neck, and he died instantly.”

“Mr. Schue is dead?” Kurt gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

“Yeah,” Noah said. “We were allowed to go see him. It was real weird.”

“Poor lady,” Kurt said sympathetically.

“I need to call his parents, and her parents,” Noah said. “We’re gonna need to tell more people but I can call them tomorrow.”

“If there’s anything you need, just let me know,” Kurt said.

“I’m gonna check on the girls, and then call the parents,” Noah said. “Maybe you could pull the bed out on the sofa. I’ll get the sheets and stuff when I’m done on the phone.”

“I got them out when I changed the bedroom linens,” Kurt said. “I’ll just put them on. We’re gonna need it.”

“We?”

“You think I’m leaving after all this?” Kurt sassed.

“I guess you’re right,” Noah conceded, pulling Kurt into a hug. “Thanks man. I really appreciate all this.” Both girls were sleeping when he went in to check on them, kissing them gently before closing the doors. He went out and sat at his little kitchen table to call people.

“Dad, I’m just going to crash here,” Kurt was saying into his phone. “He won’t be coming to work tomorrow. Oh, well I’m glad he already had off. No; we’re fine. I promise to tell you tomorrow. We need to sort a few things out. Thanks Dad. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Noah opened Emma’s phone and scrolled down to her contacts for her Dad and pressed dial. “Hey Doodlebug! You’re calling kinda late, what’s up?”

“Mr. Pillsbury? My name is Noah Puckerman, I’m a friend of your daughter,” Noah began. “She’s fine and the baby is fine.”

“What’s going on?” the man demanded.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But Will was hit by a tractor trailer on his way home tonight. He was killed on impact.”

“What? Will’s dead?”

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s true. We just got home from the hospital,” Noah said. “I brought her to my apartment. She shouldn’t be alone right now, and I can’t really leave my daughters alone.”

“Oh God,” the man choked out. “And you’re sure she’s okay?

“She’s in shock, honestly,” Noah admitted. “Bit she’s got food, water, and a bed. She needs to sleep. I’m sure she’s appreciate you all coming in tomorrow if you could.”

“Absolutely,” the man agreed. “Can you sent me your phone number? She’s going to need a good friend and you can keep us in the loop.”

“Yes sir, I can,” Noah said. “I’ll send you my address, we can meet here and figure out what to do.” Noah texted the man from his phone and they established contact.

“Thank you son,” Mr. Pillsbury said sincerely.

“You’re welcome,” Noah said. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. I gotta call his parents now. You wouldn’t have their phone numbers? I don’t know how Emma has them listed in her phone.”

“I will text your phone their numbers,” the man replied. “I’m sorry this all falls to you.”

“They are my people, I’d do anything for them,” Noah wrapped up and phone call and waited for her father to text him the phone numbers. From what he remembered from his days in aca-fellas, Schue’s mom was a drunk, so better call the man’s father.

“Mr. Schuester?”

“Speaking.”

“My name is Noah Puckerman, I was in Will’s boy band a few years ago – the one with the Mohawk,” Noah said by way of introduction.

“I remember, what’s this all about?”

“I’m really sorry to be the one to call you about this,” Noah sighed. “Emma is asleep, and the baby is fine, but Will was in an accident tonight.”

“What kind of accident?”

“He was hit by a tractor trailer, sir,” Noah said quietly.

“Is he...”

“No sir, I’m sorry. They said he died on impact.” Noah listened to the man wail over the phone and this caused Noah to break down and cry as well. Kurt noticed and came over to hug Noah from behind, holding him tightly. “The baby and Emma are alright?”

“Yes sir, I took her to my apartment, so she wouldn’t be lone,” Noah confirmed. “I’m calling from my cell phone if you need to get in touch with us. Her parents are coming in tomorrow, I can only assume that Emma will start making arrangements tomorrow if you guys want to drive in.”

“I’ll tell my wife, and we’ll decide,” the man said. “While not a phone call I’d ever want to hear, I appreciate you calling, and taking care of Emma.”

“They’re my people,” Noah said. “Just text or call when you decide, so we can figure out things from here.”

“We will, take care.” Noah hung up the phone.

“You are a wonderful human being,” Kurt said.

“Thanks,” Noah sighed. “I’m gonna go check on Emma.” He left the kitchen after finishing his tea. Emma was asleep in the bed. He smiled at her and pulled the covers up over her sleeping form and turned the light off.

“We’re gonna have to call the rest of the club,” Kurt said.

“Tomorrow,” Noah nodded. “I gotta call one more person before then. I gotta call Bieste. They were like best friends, and she kinda became my aunt through all this.”

“I’m still in shock,” Kurt admitted.

“Me too man,” Noah sighed, dialing the final phone number for the night.

“Pumpkin? What’s wrong?” Shannon answered the phone. “You never call me this late.”

“Aunt Bieste,” Noah said, letting her know how serious this was. “Something happened tonight, an accident.”

“Oh Noah, are you and the girls okay?”

“We’re fine, it wasn’t us,” Noah explained. He spilled the whole story and was crying again. “And Emma is here now, asleep. Her parents and Will’s are coming tomorrow.”

“You okay?”

“I don’t really know what to feel,” Noah admitted.

“I think you’re feeling very confused, but tomorrow you’ll probably gonna be able to think it all through,” she reasoned. “It’s late. Why don’t you go get ready for bed. Unwind and relax.”

“You’re right,” Noah agreed. “I’m sorry to drop this on you.”

“Sweetheart, I’m glad you called me,” she insisted. “I’m very sad that Will is dead, but you are a good guy for all you’ve done for Emma and the baby.”

“You’re right, I’ll think of what else needs to be done after a good night’s sleep.”

“I’ll swing by to check on you,” she promised.

“Thanks,” he replied before saying goodnight. “I was having a tough time with the girls one week and on the verge of a mental break down when she found me. I broke down and told her everything.”

“She really likes you,” Kurt acknowledged.

“During my breakdown, I must have called her Aunt Beiste instead of Coach Beiste,” Noah continued. “She thought it was funny, but never corrected me. She actually offered to adopt us at one point.”

“She will never cease to amaze me,” Kurt chuckled.

“She’s definitely a way bigger bad ass than me,” Noah laughed. There was a quiet knock at the door. “And she lives two floors up. I guarantee that it’s her.” He answered the door and she stepped inside. “See?”

“Pumpkin,” she sighed, setting down her sleeping bag and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to take over for a few moments. “I’m gonna take the couch cushions and make a bed out here. You don’t need to be doing this by yourself.”

“I’m not alone,” Noah said. “But I really appreciate your offer.”

“I need to be here,” she said. “This is something I can do to help. He would have wanted me around to help.”

“He looked like he was sleeping,” Noah admitted.

“Oh,” she sighed sympathetically. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

“Emma asked for me,” Noah said. “I wouldn’t ever say no.”

“You’re a good man Noah,” Shannon said firmly. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you any different.”

“Thanks Aunt Beiste,” Noah said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emma woke up in a room that wasn’t hers, in clothes that weren’t hers, and hearing sounds that wasn’t Will. Then it came crashing down around her – Will was dead. Tears streamed down her face as she hauled herself up to the bathroom. She saw a note with a new pack of travel tooth paste and an individually wrapped toothbrush. With a sigh, she opened the supplies and brushed yesterday from her mouth. With a deep breath, she braved the onslaught she figured she’d face when she went out of her bedroom shelter. To her surprise, Noah was the only one in residence.

“Noah?” she called quietly.

“Morning,” he greeted in return. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“I can...” she began but he gave her a look to stop her. “Eggs and some toast?”

“Sure, have a seat,” Noah replied. “How do you want your eggs?”

“Scrambled is fine,” she said, going to sit on the seat at the end of the table that had a cushion on it. “I never really did thank you for everything.”

“You are my people,” Noah explained as he cracked two eggs into the hot pan. “I’m glad you called me and I’m glad I could help you for a change.”

“Did you call anyone last night?” she asked.

“I did,” Noah confirmed. “Your parents are at your apartment, getting fresh clothes and supplies for you. Will’s parents are at Shannon’s – she lives two floors up. Kurt took the girls to the park so they wouldn’t be all over you as soon as you woke up. I’m gonna tell them when they come back. I just will text them when or if you want anyone here.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “Can we just have my parents come right now? As much as I appreciate – what I can only assume – Kurt’s and your clothes, I’d really like some of my things.”

“You can do whatever you want,” Noah reminded her. “They aren’t all here because I wasn’t sure if you’d be freaking out having that many people up in your space.”

“I really do appreciate it,” Emma said. “You can have Kurt bring the girls back. You shouldn’t have to send your girls out to accommodate me.”

“It’s no big thing, I was off today, so we were going to hit the park anyway,” Noah shrugged. “They got Uncle Kurt last night and this morning – so they’re over the moon.”

“They shouldn’t be displaced just because my life it suddenly in shambled,” Emma insisted.

“They aren’t displaced,” Noah chuckled. “They are way too smart for their own good. They know that Aunt Emma is super das and needed to stay here last night.”

“Sad,” Emma repeated.

“I didn’t want to tell them when they woke up, so I just said that you’re sad,” Noah explained. “Did I do it wrong? Parenting is harder that I thought when it comes to stuff like this.”

“Noah, it’s fine,” she insisted. “I honestly don’t know how I would have explained it either, and I’m a social worker.”

“Mmm,” Noah intoned. “Eggs are ready, toast will be up in a minute.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They all planned the funeral, called everyone they needed to and filed all the appropriate paperwork. Two weeks after Will died, the lease was up on her apartment. Noah insisted that she move into his bedroom and he would sleep on the couch – because he knows that Will would want someone to look out for his family. She acquiesces and they assemble the crib in Noah’s room. Emma watched the girls during the day, saving Noah money since they weren’t going to the daycare. She helped pay some bills and Noah was actually able to save a decent amount of money. A month and a half later, their lives changed once again.

“Kurt? It’s go time; can you come over and watch the girls?” Noah asked. Emma’s water had broken five minutes ago and was getting her stuff ready.

“Sure, I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Kurt said. They hung up and Noah dialed Burt.

“Hey Kiddo,” Burt greeted.

“Baby time Burt, I’m probably not gonna be in tomorrow,” Noah announced.

“I figured it would be one day this week,” Burt replied. “I assume Kurt is coming to watch the girls?”

“Yeah, he’s a godsend,” Noah confirmed.

“Good luck with everything,” Burt said. “You take a few days, and get things settled at home, then you can think about coming back. You don’t hardly take any days off as it is.”

“Thanks Burt,” Noah said before hanging up the phone. “Emma, let me just put some clean clothes on and then we can go.”

“They told me to wait and not rush anywhere,” Emma replied. “I’m assuming that Kurt is coming to be with the girls?”

“Yeah, and Aunt Beiste said she would come down and have dinner with them when I let her know that we’re going to the hospital,” Noah confirmed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not freaking out as much as I had thought,” Emma said honestly. “I am just wishing for a happy, healthy baby.”

“I get it,” Noah agreed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call your mom? Have her there instead of me?”

“No, she will cause me to freak out more than I probably will,” Emma admitted. “You saw how she was when she was here the last time. Every time I made a move, she was panicking. And she’s always tried to belittle the OCD problems that I have. I don’t want her there until the baby is born. You manage to keep me calm. I need calm. You can text anyone from out little family, but I don’t think I can deal with their fake happy faces today.”

“It’s all your call,” Noah agreed. They gathered any finally items they might need before Kurt let himself into the apartment. “Alright, your car or mine?”

“Mine please,” Emma requested. “I’m gonna have to have a bigger car for all three kids soon. Sarah’s still too young to have sit in the front seat.”

“I’ve been fixing up a three row SUV at the shop,” Noah said. “Burt bought it cheap at the auction and I’m working on it so I can pass all my certificates. Should be done in about two weeks.”

“That’s quite thoughtful,” Emma said before letting out a groan. Noah went over and offered his hand to squeeze.

“Kurt, the girls are asleep, I’ll keep you updated,” Noah said. “Thanks again man.”

“No problem,” Kurt replied. “Emma, I can’t believe the baby is finally coming. It feels like just yesterday you told us you were pregnant.”

“Feels like forever for me,” Emma laughed. “They’ve made me so uncomfortable this past month. I am more than ready to meet my tiny human.”

“I wanted to give you a present before you left,” Kurt said, handing her a small gift bag.

“Kurt, you didn’t have to get anything,” Emma insisted, opening the gift bag. Inside was an outfit. Lavender pants and a onsie that was emblazoned with the phrase ‘My Mommy Is The Best’.

“I thought it was a cute outfit to come home in,” Kurt shrugged. He was caught off guard for a moment when Emma hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” she murmured. Then she proceeded to squeeze him tight through her next contraction. “Sorry.”

“No worries, you wouldn’t hurt me,” Kurt said. “Noah, get her to the hospital, and keep me updated.”

“Aye aye,” Noah saluted before hauling their baby duffle bag over his shoulder and helped escort Emma down to her care, with the car seat already installed in the back.

They checked in, bypassed all the awkward questions about Noah being her husband or not, and got her settled into a room on the labor and delivery floor. Noah calmed her down quite a bit over the course of the night, and they even managed to sneak in a nap after she had her epidural put in. They had talked about it ahead of time how she wanted Noah to help her through this. She realized that he had seen Beth being born, and wouldn’t be upset by the sight, but she would prefer to keep that separate. He would be sitting behind her, helping her push through the birth. At four twenty eight in the morning, Daniel William Schuester came squalling into the world. Eight pounds, seven ounces, twenty one inches long. There was some awkwardness with the paperwork when the new nurse on duty asked him to sign the birth certificate, but Noah quickly dealt with that before Emma became aware of the problem. He then texted everyone who would be around to visit mid-morning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Around November, Emma was back at work full time, the youngest two children were back in daycare, Sarah was in third grade. She sat down with Noah after all three kids were asleep for the time being. “Noah, have you ever considered moving to a bigger house?”

“Never thought I could afford it,” Noah said honestly.

“Would you consider moving to a bigger house with Daniel and I?” ash asked. “I only ask because I love this little family that we’ve become. The kids need more room, and I love those girls so much.”

“You want all of us to get a house together?” Noah asked, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

“Only if you want,” she insisted. “I’ve had a realtor looking around and she found a really nice looking five bedroom, three bathroom house one block away from the Hummel’s. It’s within our price range and has an honest to goodness fenced in back yard for the kids. Would you consider it?”

“I don’t see how it could hurt to go see it,” Noah shrugged. He would be nineteen next month, had a full time job as a mechanic, and well on his way towards getting a slew of certifications. He had two ‘daughters’ and was away from his abusive alcoholic mother. Noah wasn’t quite used to things going so well; it seemed too good to be true.

“I’ll message her and maybe she can show us after you’re done work one day this week?” Emma asked. She pulled out her phone and poised her fingers to type out the message.

“I need to talk to the girls, Sarah is old enough to make her choice, and you know she likes to have her opinion known,” Noah sighed, rubbing his hands over his recently Mohawk-less head. “It sounds like an awesome and logical idea. But it also sounds a bit too good to be true.”

“That’s not problem,” Emma insisted. “As you know, I was awarded that settlement from that trucking company and we have the life insurance. We can afford a pretty decent house. I make a decent amount of money now with my additional certification, and you will get another raise when you pass your certifications next month.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Noah asked. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep this up.”

“Keep what up?” Emma asked sincerely. “You have truly helped me over the past few years, even if you don’t realize that you were helping me when I was trying to help you. But I don’t want to keep you from living your life either.”

“I’ve got my girls, you, Danny,” Noah said. “I just don’t want you to make a decision out of some sense of obligation.”

“You are absolutely not an obligation Noah Puckerman!” she said sternly, her hands going down to her hips. “I want us to have the best for our kids. They deserve a home and a back yard. Room to be kids. You and I owe it to them.”

“I know,” Noah sighed. “I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop. I’m not used to good things.”

“We have both had a rough time lately,” Emma agreed. “But good things are definitely on the way for us. We are gonna get a big old house, you’re going to work toward all your certifications, the girls will get to keep their Danny – you know Sarah is not about to be separated from him, Beth either.”

“Yeah, Sarah is such a little mother,” Noah agreed with a chuckle. “And Beth follows pretty much whatever Sarah does.”

“She is a wonderful Aunt,” Emma praised.

“Five bedrooms?” Noah asked.

“One for each of us, and each of the kids if they want,” Emma said. “And if the girls want to continue sharing, we can make one into a home office.”

“Alright,” Noah conceded. “We can move.”

“This will be amazing,” Emma promised.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A whole school year passed and they had been living in their five bedroom house for six months. Sarah was now going to be in fourth grade, Beth was going into preschool in the fall. Danny was nine months old and growing so fast. He was standing and grabbing everything. Noah was holding his hands and walking him around their living room as Emma made dinner.

“No-noh,” Sarah said. “He’s gonna be walking soon.”

“Yeah,” Noah agreed. “We’re going to have to really baby-proof this house soon.”

“Hims can play better!” Beth announced.

“You’re going to have to show him how to do things,” Noah told his daughter. “You’re growing up too fast.”

“I still little Daddy,” Beth insisted.

“Da-da,” Danny parroted. Noah froze, Sarah looked confused, Emma gasped, and Beth giggled.

“That’s right Danny,” she praised happily. “That’s my Daddy.”

“Little man, let’s walk over and give your Momma a hug and a kiss,” Noah suggested. Emma had tears streaming down her face. Noah helped Danny toddle off to the kitchen. Emma snatched her son up and squeezed him close.

“Mama,” he giggled.

“Oh Danny,” she sighed. Noah gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before pulling her out of the kitchen.

“Go sit, I’ll finish up in here,” Noah said. She nodded and went to sit out in the living room. “Sarah, can you come help me set the table?”

“Yeah, Noh,” she said, coming over to him. “It is because Uncle Will’s not here anymore?”

“I think so,” Noah agreed softly. “I’ll talk to her late. It’s almost been a year, so it’s gonna be a hard month for her.”

“It’s kinda like when I thought you were my Daddy,” Sarah said sadly.

“Imagine, I was only ten when you were born,” Noah reminded her. “I was 11 and 12 when you wanted to call me Dad.”

“Woah,” she said, just realizing how young Noah still really was. “That’s like next year for me.”

“I’ll be twenty by the end of the year,” Noah said. “I’ve been raising you for just about ten years now.”

“Even though you’re not really my Dad, you’re the best Dad that I could have asked for Noh,” Sarah said, coming over to hug him around the middle.

“You were the best practice I could get when I go to raise Beth, I got all my mistakes out on you,” he teased. She giggled.

“Can I ask you a question, and you not be mad at me?” Sarah asked, leaning back from snuggling her face into his torso.

“What’s wrong?” Noah asked, suddenly concerned. He didn’t think he got mad when she asked questions.

“Are you and Aunt Emma dating?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, we all live together,” Sarah said. “You two hug a lot. And you act like a Dad to all of us. Aunt Emma is like our Mom. Jessica at school said her Dad got a girlfriend and moved in with them, and that she does a lot of things that Aunt Emma does for us.”

“Well, we are not dating,” Noah explained. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter so he could speak with her face to face. “I love you and Beth and Danny so much, and so does Aunt Emma. She wanted to keep us all together because it would be sad if we all lived by ourselves again. I hug her a lot because sometimes she seems sad, and a hug makes her feel better, just like you.”

“You don’t date anyone?”

“No, I haven’t dated anyone since I had Beth,” Noah said honestly. “I had you two in my life and that was enough ladies for me.”

“We aren’t ladies,” Sarah giggled.

“I sure hope so,” Noah said. “I am trying to raise you two to be ladies.”

“Okay, I guess,” Sarah said. “Is Aunt Emma dating anyone?”

“Not that I know of,” Noah said. “But that’s up to her. She might not be ready to date anyone after Uncle Will died.”

“That makes sense,” Sarah said.

“Alright, can we set the table now?” Noah asked. “Leave my love life – or lack thereof – alone?”

“Yeah,” Sarah agreed. He helped her down off the counter and began to get the rest of their food ready. Sarah got the plates off the counter and the silver wear out of the drawer and set the table. She scooted the high-chair over to the table next to the seat where Emma usually sat. Noah began to think, maybe he should have a date every now and again, make sure he still knew how. He was a father of three kids and lived with a woman platonically. He felt really old for his almost twenty years.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Danny go down alright?” Noah asked from his seat on the couch.

“Yeah, he was super tired after Beth was chasing him around after dinner,” Emma giggled.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Emma said honestly. “I wasn’t expecting to hear that come from him yet.”

“Sarah did the same thing,” Noah informed her. “She called me Dad until she was three and I could try better to explain that I was her brother and not her father. That’s why she calls me No-noh. I tried to replace Dada when she was little with that.”

“Makes sense,” Emma said. “I’m just really sad. It will be a year in a few weeks.”

“Yeah, It’s been a hell of a year,” Noah agreed. “We can do the same thing with him.”

“What?”

“We can just have him call me No-noh,” Noah said.

“You are a wonderful man,” Emma began. “I can imagine that Will would have been a good father. You know what you’re doing, more often that I do. I couldn’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for us in the past year.”

“Emma,” Noah tried to start, but she held a hand up to stop him.

“You are a wonderful father,” she continued. “And I know that he isn’t your biological son, but you don’t treat him any different than you do Sarah and Beth. I know that we are going to have to tell him about Will one day, but for now, if he wants to call you that, I’m not upset over it.”

“I know it will be hard in the long run either way, but if you want that, I’m okay with him calling me that,” Noah said. “I gotta tell Sarah and Beth, but I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

“Sarah was giving me some rather serious looks tonight,” Emma commented. “Like she was thinking real hard about me for some reason.”

“She asked if we were dating,” Noah admitted.

“Where would she get that idea from?”

“One of her friends at school has a potential step-mom moving in, and acts like you do around here, so she made the leap that we might be dating,” Noah explained.

“Oh, and what did you tell her?”

“I said that we both love all the kids, and that we are raising our two families together,” Noah said. “I said you were sad and that you probably weren’t dating anyone. I haven’t actually dated since I attempted to date Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth. I have my girls in my life, I’m not sure I can handle any more. Kinda made me glad that Danny ended up a boy.”

“Three girls in your life is more than sufficient,” Emma agreed. “I’m glad you’re all in my life.”

“Me too,” Noah sighed. “Me too.”

**Part 3: Future Times**

_Noah Puckerman’s 21 st Birthday _

Kurt was waiting at the house with Emma for Noah to get home from the testing center. He was going to his full certifications since he had completed the full three years of training he needed. They were waiting on him with the results, and would be going out tonight to celebrate his birthday. Carol and Burt offered to watch the kids for the evening. Sarah just turned eleven, Beth is just six, and Danny is two and a half. Kurt was a few months older than Noah, so he was able to go drink just two months before Noah was legally. Noah didn’t want a big deal made about the whole thing because he had been drinking since he was like 13 and could sneak it away from his mother.

“Where do you think he wants to go tonight?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Emma replied. “I know that I was going to take him out to dinner first to celebrate, but I’m not sure if he wants to go to a bar or anything.”

“You do know that he’s been drinking for quite a few years now right?”

“I will remain ignorant,” Emma giggled. “But I’m happy that your parents could watch the girls for the night. I know they miss having some little kids around. With Finn in the army and you in college, it can’t be easy for them to have the empty nest.”

“It’s been three years, and they definitely enjoy the alone time, but I think Carol was way too excited to have the kids.”

“She does come around to see them quite a bit,” Emma said. “But I assumed that it was to see Noah as well. She has been quite a mother figure to him over the years.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “She would have loved to have a daughter, and she sees Sarah and Beth as those who she can spoil, and Danny, forget it. That smile has her wrapped around his little fingers.”

“He tries that,” Emma confirmed. “You seem to be immune to that.”

“Well, I live in New York for the most part. He can’t really do that through Skype calls,” Kurt replied. “I think Beth had me at her first whimper.”

“Yeah, she is such a sweet little girl,” Emma said fondly. The door to their house opened and Noah was calling out.

“Anyone still home?”

“Yeah, in the back room,” Kurt said loudly. “What’s the results?” Noah walked through to the room where they were sitting. He turned his paperwork over to Kurt who greedily looked through them. Emma turned to Noah, waiting for him to say something. “He passed!”

“You passed?!” Emma exclaimed.

“I passed everything with flying colors,” Noah confirmed.

“Your scores are as high as mine were,” Kurt said. “That’s awesome. I’m so proud of you Noah.”

“Absolutely,” Emma said, running over to hug him. “So proud. You’ve worked so hard at this.”

“Thanks,” Noah said.

“And Happy birthday!” Emma cheered. “We are taking you out to dinner, and then to where ever you want for your first legal drink.”

“First legal drink,” Noah mused. “I guess that’s a big thing.”

“Well, it is for most people,” Kurt quipped. “To those who don’t already have three kids.”

“True story,” Noah agreed. “Where are the kids?”

“I took them to my house,” Kurt said. “Carol said she is going to watch them for the night.”

“Can we go over before we go out to eat?” Noah asked. “I wanna tell Sarah and Beth that I did it.”

“Of course,” Emma said. “They have been waiting for this all week.”

“I think Sarah was more nervous for me last night than I was,” Noah laughed.

“You two decide where we are going,” Kurt said. “I’m going to go to the house and tell my mom and Burt.”

“Thanks man,” Noah said, hugging Kurt. “We won’t be too long. I’m gonna change into some nicer clothes.” He headed out to his bedroom and put on his nicest pair of jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. He was rolling up the sleeves when Emma came in to see what he was wearing. “I look alright to go out with you?”

“You look handsome,” she agreed. He smiled at her and before pulling her close.

“Thank you for helping me get through this,” Noah said. “I couldn’t have done this by myself and the kids. You made it so much easier to study and get these certifications.”

“You’re welcome,” she said simply. “I knew you could do it.” She looked up at him and felt like something clicked in the back of her head. Acting upon an impulse, she lifted up on her toes and kissed him. It took a moment but he leaned down and kissed her back. Noah let her lead the kiss, still not sure what was really happening, but he wasn’t going to turn down a kiss from Emma. He had grown to love her over these past few years. When Emma ended the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Noah asked quietly.

“I, um, something occurred to me,” Emma said. “I tried to deny it over the past year, but I can’t deny that I’m attracted to you. It freaked me out, since you were my student at one time, but you’ve become such an integral part of my life. I couldn’t imagine life without you here.”

“Me either,” Noah admitted, wrapping his arms more securely around her waist. “So what does this mean?”

“It means, that I would like to explore what this is with you,” Emma said. “If you want to, and if not, then I will work on getting over it. I don’t want to do anything to mess up what we have here.”

“I would definitely like that,” Noah said. “We need to make sure to keep things normal for the kids, but I would like to explore this more with you.”

“I’m glad,” she said, her voice belying her more amorous feelings.

“But slow,” Noah said. “I don’t want to rush into this because we live together already. I wanna do this right. I’ve never really done a relationship before, and I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You’re better than you realize,” Emma said. “Just because we haven’t been dating, you have my partner in life with these kids. You are more than I ever thought I could want in a man.”

“You’re not making this easy to take things slow,” he chuckled. “I’m glad you have faith in me.”

“I know you are a good man,” Emma said firmly. “There is no faith, you are. And I think we should keep this to ourselves for a little bit. Maybe tell Carol because she offered to babysit the kids if we ever need a break.”

“We do have that,” Noah said. “And she’s like my mom, so I don’t really feel good keeping things from her.”

“You’re okay with this?” Emma asked sincerely.

“Yeah, I’ve been catching some feelings lately,” Noah admitted. “I just didn’t want to mess up what we have.”

“This won’t mess us up,” she insisted. “We won’t let it. We are both mature individuals, and if anything starts to go wrong, then we can stop and talk about it. But I think we owe it to ourselves to see where this goes.”

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard in a long time,” Noah said, now smiling. He cupped the back of her head and leaned in for another kiss. “Mmm, we need to go see the girls and figure out where we are going.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed, leaning in to press her whole body against his. It had been so long since either one had physical contact like this. “Okay, we can continue this discussion after we come home.”

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They kept things quiet for the first few months, but Noah finally broke down and told Kurt, and Burt that they were dating. He joked that they were dating, and living together, but in separate bedrooms. They waited for six months before they sat the kids down and told them that they were dating. And they were moving into Emma’s bedroom. They would be turning Noah’s room into a guest room, especially for Kurt when he came to visit. They told Emma’s parents after a while, but they weren’t too surprised – honestly, they thought it was already a thing well before the couple came down and told them. Sarah was happy about all this, but Beth didn’t really understand the difference, and neither did Danny. Sarah was excited about all of this, but she knew more than the other two kids. She was worried about fighting and breaking up and other things that she had experienced in her very short life.

Things were going fairly well for everyone until just after Noah’s 23rd birthday. “Hello?” Noah answered his phone. It was nearing eleven at night, and nothing good came from phone calls this late at night.

“Noah Puckerman?”

“Speaking,” he replied.

“This is Gwen, from your momma’s work,” the woman explained.

“Gwen? I haven’t heard from you in ages,” Noah replied, confused. “What’s going on?”

“There is no emergency contact form for your mother, but I knew that you were still around. Something happened with your mother.”

“What’s the matter?”

“She passed away tonight,” Gwen said.

“What?”

“She was brought into the emergency ward a few hours ago,” Gwen said. “It’s looking like a drug overdose.”

“What?” Noah said. “She wasn’t into drugs.”

“When’s the last time you spoke to her?”

“I got custody of Sarah the day I turned 18, I haven’t been back since I graduated high school,” Noah said, sitting up in bed now.

“Would you come down to the hospital and identify her?” Gwen asked. “You are technically still her next of kin. And we need it officially done.”

“Yeah, um,” Noah responded, getting his feet on the ground. “Give me an hour, and I will be down there. I gotta tell my girlfriend and gotta get the kids taken care of.”

“Just come to the ER entrance and tell them that I called you in,” she replied. Noah hung up the phone. Emma was already awake and rubbing his back.

“My mom died,” Noah said softly. She kissed the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

“Do you want me to go with you?” she asked softly. “I can call Carol.”

“No, I don’t even want to go do this,” Noah admitted. “But I need to get this taken care of.”

“You’re allowed to be sad,” Emma reminded him.

“I’m sure I will be at some point, but I’m angry at her right now,” Noah said. “She didn’t want anything to do with us, was drunk constantly. But turns out it was drugs that did her in. She overdosed.”

“I’m so sorry honey,” Emma said.

“I’m gonna have to tell Sarah,” Noah groaned.

“We can tell her together,” Emma said. “You aren’t in this alone anymore.”

“Thank you,” he said, turning his head to kiss her. He got out the clothes he had on earlier and his shoes before kissing her once more. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Noah went down to the hospital and officially identified his mother. She was Jewish, so he called the Rabbi and get things squared away for her burial the next day. The Rabbi knew Noah and of their situation, so he was able to help the young man out a great deal. When he went home, Noah grabbed the comforter from the spare room and went back to his bedroom to lay on the ground.

“Noah honey,” Emma asked sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“This was how my mom used to have us sit Shiva,” Noah replied softly.

“Shiva?”

“When people die, those who are Jewish, sit Shiva for the dead,” Noah said. “I called the Rabbi and we have the burial and stuff set for tomorrow. It has to be within twenty four hours.”

“Okay honey,” Emma said. “Get some sleep. Do you want me to sleep down there with you?”

“You aren’t Jewish, so you don’t have to,” Noah said.

Emma got out of bed and drug the comforter off their bed and grabbed their pillows. “You’re going to have to explain this to me better tomorrow, but we can sit Shiva tonight. I told you that you don’t have to do this alone.”

“I love you so much,” Noah said softly. Emma leaned up to kiss him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It had been two weeks since his mother’s funeral when another sad sorry face showed up at his door. Emma answered the knock at the door and saw a strange man standing on their front porch. This man unceremoniously pushed passed Emma and into the house. “Noah!” she yelled as she took off after the man.

“What’s the matter?” Noah yelled from back in the kitchen. When he caught sight of the man, he stopped dead. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m here because that good for nothing bitch died,” the man slurred. “I’m here to get my kid.”

“You are going to leave my house and leave my family the hell alone,” Noah said firmly.

“She’s rightfully mine!” the man yelled.

“She’s legally mine,” Noah countered.

“Who the hell are you?!” Emma exclaimed.

“This would be my sperm donor,” Noah explained, walking over to Emma, putting himself between Paul and her.

“She’s mine!” Paul yelled.

“What is her name?” Noah asked loudly. “You left before Ma could even name her!”

Sarah came into the kitchen and froze. “What’s going on?”

“Take the other two and go to your room,” Noah said loudly. “Call 911 and tell them that we have a drunk who broke into our house.” Sarah nodded and ran back out of the room. She may only be 13, but she wasn’t dumb. She heard Noah tell Emma who it was. Sarah had never seen him before, so she wouldn’t have recognized him if she fell over him, but Noah was absolutely sure that’s who this was.

“You let me take my kid!”

“She is legally Noah’s child,” Emma said calmly. “Your ex-wife signed over all parental rights to her when Noah turned 18. You were not around to contest the process either, since you hadn’t been seen or heard from for the 8 years it took, your rights were terminated in the process.”

“What?”

“You are not going to get to her,” Noah said. “You made a huge mistake by coming here.”

“They’re on their way!” Sarah yelled down from upstairs.

Paul kept circling, or at least trying to, but Noah wouldn’t let him get near the stairs or even remotely close to Emma. “You let me get that bitch and we can call it even,” Paul slurred.

“You are a terrible excuse for a human being,” Emma said. “We will never let you near our family.”

“Noah, you were always a good for nothing kid,” Paul spat. “How the hell did you fool everyone into thinking that you’re actually something?”

“He is more of a man than you’ll ever be!” Emma said loudly. “Don’t you dare insult him. You left when he was only 10 years old; you have absolutely no reason to blame that poor child for anything!”

There was a siren sounding and coming down the street. “Now you’ll be going away like you deserve.”

“Lima Police!” a voice shouted from the front of the house.

“Emma, can you direct them in here?” Noah asked, not taking his eyes off Paul Puckerman. He could feel a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he heard her walk over to the front door and tell the cops what was going on. After a brief interlude, the came in and were able to arrest Paul for several charges. He then managed to punch a cop in the process so he got quite a few additional charges added. When everyone left the house, Noah scooped Emma up in a hug. She was a bit surprised, but hugged him right back. “I need to go talk to Sarah.”

“We can go up in a second, let me love on you some more,” Emma insisted. He nodded and she stretched up on her toes and hugged him very tightly. “Don’t you ever let anything that man said get inside your head. You are a magnificent man, you provide very well for your family, you have helped me more than you can possibly imagine. We love you, each one of us. I couldn’t imagine life without you.”

“I love you so much,” Noah said, his voice thick with emotion.

“I love you. Alright, let’s go tell Sarah she can unblock the barricade on the door,” Emma murmured. Noah bent forward a bit and lifted Emma up in the air so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. She giggled as he carried them up the stairs.

“Sarah, can we come in?” Noah asked when they got to the door. Noah let Emma down so she could stand on her own two feet. He heard footsteps on the other side and the door unlocking. Sarah flung the door open and threw herself in Noah’s arms. “Hey sweetie, it’s okay, he’s gone now.” Emma skirted around him to check on Beth and Danny. Emma quietly explained to the eight and five year old what happened in simple terms.

“Was that how he always was?” Sarah asked, her tears now soaking his t-shirt.

“No,” Noah sighed, cradling her to his chest. “But that’s how he was when he left.”

“I hate them so much,” Sarah said, crying harder now. “They have done nothing but hurt us No-noh.”

“They’re gone now,” Noah said. “Neither one can hurt us anymore.”

“You promise?” she asked quietly.

“I promise, he won’t come back to hurt you,” Noah said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“You sure I look okay?” Noah asked Beth and Sarah.

“I mean, you are my brother, so I’m obligated to say no,” Sarah teased. The fifteen year old was messing with him, but he did look good. Noah had on his new gray suit, with a light blue button down shirt on.

“You look great daddy,” Beth chimed in. She was such a sweet ten year old, and was super happy for her daddy to have this night. “Can we see it one more time?”

“Yes,” Noah said, reaching in his pocket and bringing out a small black velvet box. He opened the box and the girls were able to look at the engagement ring that Noah managed to save up for.

“You did a good job No-noh,” Sarah said quietly, putting her arm around his waist. “She’s gonna love it.”

“I’m so nervous,” Noah admitted.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to mess this up,” he said.

“We all live together, and have since before Danny was born,” Sarah pointed out. “She’s not going to say no.”

“Just because we live together doesn’t mean that I can’t get this wrong,” Noah pointed out.

“You won’t screw it up,” Sarah insisted.

“You’re the best, she won’t say no,” Beth chimed in.

“Danny, what do you think?” Noah asked the six and a half year old.

“I think you and mommy should get married,” Danny said simply.

“I think so too,” Noah agreed, smiling down at him.

Noah did propose to Emma, and yes she did cry. But she also said yes. Noah cried. The girls were squealing and Danny hugged Noah fiercely. They didn’t do the whole big wedding, only Kurt and the Hummels, Shannon, and Emma’s parents were there. Will’s parents were invited, but declined. They did offer to watch Danny if they wanted a honeymoon, but Danny refused to leave his sisters for that long.

**Part 4: 10 Year Reunion**

Noah Puckerman was 28 years old when he went to his 10 year high school reunion. The invitation said to bring your family along with you, so he put it to Emma. They would bring the whole family. Sarah was set to graduate the following week, Beth was 13, Danny was 10, and Emma bore him a son last year that they named Caleb Silas. They were one of the first families to arrive in the gym, so they got a table and settled their stuff there. He recognized a few teachers but didn’t quite remember the students who were there. His name tag had his old nickname on it, and it honestly felt silly, but he guessed people would remember Puck as opposed to Noah. Mike Chang was the first person he recognized and that recognized him. He came over with his wife Camile and their son Robert. Mike was a professional choreographer in Chicago. He was a bit shocked that he was married to Emma, but didn’t really say much about it.

Finn came home from his tour of duty and came by to say his hello’s. Finn was shocked at Noah’s situation, but got over it quickly. Once the majority of people arrived, he went around from group to group and managed to convince the glee kids to go meet up in the choir room for a smaller reunion. They all agreed. This way, they had a smaller group to attend to and were better able to share their stories with each other.

“So I am a choreographer in Chicago,” Mike began. “I met my wife while she was auditioning through our company. We got married five years ago, and four years ago we had our son Robert.”

Artie wheeled forward, with Tina on his lap. “This beautiful woman finally agreed to marry me,” he announced. Tina giggled and smacked him. The group laughed, since they were so on and off throughout high school. “I’m a filmmaker up in Vancouver. And things are picking up. I’ve done a couple of indie films, and my latest one got entered in Sundance”

“Awesome dude,” Mike said.

“Yeah, and I’m a costume designer,” Tina said. “Kurt, my sewing lessons paid off. I worked my way from the bottom, and now I get to help design some pieces.”

“That’s awesome T, I’m glad I was able to help,” Kurt said, smiling.

Santana stood up, and everyone could clearly see that she had a relatively large baby bump. “Well, I went to the University of Louisville and got a degree in business management,” she began. “Britts and I got married three years ago and we have our daughter Willow, she’s two.”

“We got Sam to help donate to make Willow,” Brittany interjected. “I run a dance studio, which Santana manages.”

“Sam, you get Santana too?” Artie asked. “Cause damn bro.”

“No, we used a different guy for my little Niño,” Santana said. “Karofsky donated this one.”

“I can’t believe after all that stuff junior year, you still talk to him,” Finn commented.

“Dave’s a completely different person,” Kurt urged.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. He checked his phone and sent a quick text off to tell his boyfriend where they were congregating. The girls were coo’ing over Santana’s bump and Willow, who looked so adorable. When a new person walked into the choir room, the room went silent. Willow was the first one to squeal and run over to him.

“Dave!” she yelled, jumping up, forcing him to catch her.

“Willow girl,” he greeted.

“Hey babe,” Blaine greeted, stretching up to kiss him. “Oh yeah, Dave and I have been dating the past two years.”

“You’re just telling them?” Dave asked teasingly.

“I am just now taking my turn,” he replied. “I am working for my father’s company and writing music on the side.”

“I’m teaching physics and doing research at OSU,” Dave replied. “And Santana is having half my kid.”

“It’s gonna be such a stubborn kid,” Kurt teased.

“Yeah, we really didn’t think that through,” Santana groaned, rubbing her belly.

“We expect everyone to give an e-mail so we can send out group e-mails now, with family updates and other stuff,” Finn chimed in. “Because I am expecting you all to come to my wedding next month.”

“You’re getting married?” Sam asked, genuinely happy for him.

“Yeah, actually, Lauren said yes,” Finn said beaming. “I was in the army for 8 years and when I got out, we reconnected.”

“I operate the gym he started going to,” Lauren pointed out. Noah nearly didn’t recognize her, since she had slimmed down and put on some serious muscle. “I have a degree in business and kinesiology. So opening a gym made a lot of sense.”

“She was impressed by my hot bod,” Finn teased.

“You weren’t, wait, what did Santana call you,” Lauren said, thinking back. “Like you had weird puffy pyramid nipples.”

“Yeah,” Finn said. “She had a lot to say about my pudgy teenage body.”

“You look much better now Finnocence,” Santana agreed.

“Two tours in the sand-pit will do that for you,” Finn said. “Not much to do out there except patrol and work out.”

“I’m glad you’re home for good now,” Kurt said. “It was hard not having you around here.”

“I missed you too little brother,” Finn joked.

“I am older,” Kurt reminded him. “But I’m glad I still look like the younger brother. I am in fashion, I got my MFA from FIT. I still do local theater in the Columbus area, but I mainly design clothing. I actually reconnected with my boyfriend while I was in New York. You all remember Sebastian?”

“I don’t know if we could forget,” Santana teased. “We had an epic Michael Jackson battle.”

“You have to admit, that was fun Santana,” Sebastian laughed. “Those cello players didn’t really know what to do with themselves.”

“That’s true,” Santana replied. “I could have done without the slushy though.”

“Yeah, I just enjoyed being a dick back then,” he replied.

“Now you just like to have one dick,” she teased.

“Yeah, and he’s all mine,” Sebastian said, putting his arm around Kurt.

“Good lord,” Mercedes giggled. “Well, I went out to LA and got to make a record. They weren’t happy with my body image, but I found a way to get around them and still put out my CD. I am not really dating anyone at the moment, but I’m working on album number two.”

“I knew you would go far,” Sam said, smiling at her. “Um, I went back to Tennessee to be with my family. I saved up by living home and going to school for agricultural studies and I bought a farm. My brother and I are now co-owners. He let me get away for this weekend to come see ya’ll.”

“I can’t believe you’re a farmer,” Finn said.

“I didn’t think so either, but it’s a need that this country needs, so I love helping,” Sam explained.

“I’ve been working off and on Broadway,” Rachel said quietly. “And I was married last year. I married Jesse St. James. He wasn’t able to come back with me because his show is still going on. He is in Hamilton.”

“That’s amazing Rachel,” Mercedes praised. “I knew you would go far on the stage.”

“Thank you,” she said almost shyly. “I realize that a lot of my behaviors here were out of control, and I would like to apologize for all that hurts that I’ve done.”

“No need to apologize Rachel,” Quinn said. “We’ve all grown up.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“I did end up going to Yale and I am a lawyer. I’m not dating anyone, but I’m not sad about that. I love my career and love the way my life is going. But I’m honestly anxious to see what Puck has to say.”

“Noah,” he said softly. “I haven’t gone by Puck in a long, long time.”

“Noah,” Quinn agreed softly. The whole group was now looking at him and his little family.

“Well, I’d like you to meet some special people,” Noah said. “This is my kid sister Sarah. I got custody of her the day I turned 18. She’s gonna graduate from here next week. My beautiful baby sister got a full ride to OSU and is going into the 7 year physical therapy doctoral program.”

“Sarah! You didn’t tell me that you got accepted!” Kurt said, Sebastian laughing at his outrage.

“Sorry Uncle Kurt,” Sarah teased. “I was going to surprise everyone at the party.”

“I will absolutely act surprised,” he promised. “Dad and Carol will be super happy though.”

“I know,” Sarah smiled gently.

“This little lady, you all might remember,” Noah said softly. His eyes met Quinn’s and nodded minutely. “Guys, this is Beth. She’s thirteen now.”

“Hi,” she said quietly, smiling gently at some of her favorite people.

“I kept her,” Noah said. “Kurt was the only one who knew, because I worked at his Dad’s shop. Finn found out when he finally came home from his final tour.”

“Does she know?” Quinn almost whispered.

“Yes,” Noah said. “Beth, that pretty blond lady right there is the wonderful woman who gave birth to you.”

“She is so beautiful,” Quinn said, tears streaming down her face.

“I understand what you two did,” Beth said simply. “You weren’t ready to be a Mom, and Daddy was ready. I have an amazing Mom who helped raise me since I was super little, but Daddy told me about you and how things were.”

“I loved you so much,” Quinn said. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about you.”

“I appreciate your decision though,” Beth said. “My parents are the best that I could have asked for.” With that simple sentiment, she slowly approached Quinn and opened her arms to give the woman a hug. Noah gathered Emma in his arms and she laid her head on his chest, snuggling the baby in between them. When Beth came back to them, Noah cleared his throat.

“I’d like to introduce you to someone who you all should remember as well,” Noah said. “Danny Schuester.” He pressed the nearly 10 year old forward. He gave a sheepish grin and wave to the group and the girls gasped. This little boy looked just like their former Glee teacher; same cleft chin and same curly hair. “Danny, this is the room that originally brought us all together. So many good memories in this room, all thanks to your Papa Will.”

“This is where you met Momma?” he asked, looking up at Noah.

“Well, yeah, she was a guidance counselor when I was in school,” Noah explained. “She helped me get custody of Sarah when I turned 18, helped me get all the paperwork together when I wanted to keep Beth when she was born.”

“Wait!” Artie chimed in. “You married Ms. Pillsbury?”

“Yeah I did,” Noah confirmed. “We got married three years ago, simple, with just our family and the Hummel’s, and Emma’s parents.”

“It’s quite exciting to see how well you all are doing,” Emma said.

“I didn’t realize how young you are,” Artie said.

“It’s true, I was only eleven years older than you all,” Emma confirmed.

“And who is this adorable little baby you are snuggling so close?” Mercedes asked.

“This is our son,” Emma said softly.

“Caleb,” Noah said.

“You have such a beautiful family,” Brittany said. She came over and gave each person a hug, lingering on Noah. “You turned out so amazing!”

“Thanks Britt,” Noah chuckled. “We made the best of a rough situation to start with. But I love our family, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

END


End file.
